


Lucky

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: Felix wants to plan something special for Tamora, but none of his ideas seem to work out.





	Lucky

Felix trudged back to his home after a trip to Sugar Rush feeling absolutely pitiful. It was Valentine’s Day, his favorite holiday and one he had been looking forward to celebrating with his wife tonight. Every year they had spent together, Felix went above and beyond, his gifts and plans becoming more elaborate each time the special day came around. Today, however, his excitement had deflated considerably as all his plans fell through.

He had spent weeks trying to plan a perfect night for Tamora, but he was met with an obstacle every step of the way. Hoping to take her out somewhere special, he had attempted to make reservations for them at Burger Time, only to find that the restaurant was already fully booked; Tapper’s yielded similar results. While he did find this to be a bit perturbing, he didn’t let it get him down–he could always cook for her instead. His confusion and frustration only grew as he found that the gas tank for his grill had run out, and after searching high and low throughout the arcade for a replacement, he came up empty-handed. Dance Dance Revolution had decided not to host their annual Valentine’s Day dance party, so he couldn’t take her dancing. Somehow, no game in the entire arcade had any flowers that he could use to make a bouquet, and Tamora had already gone by the time he woke up this morning, meaning breakfast in bed was out of the question.

His last-ditch effort to at least bring her some chocolates from Sugar Rush had also been fruitless. How a game made of candy had managed to run out of chocolate was beyond him. As he slumped down in a chair at his kitchen table, he felt downright irritated; he had never had so much difficulty planning a date before, and it frustrated him to no end that, of all days, it was Valentine’s Day that had presented him with such a challenge. After a moment of grumbling to himself, he noticed the eery silence of his home. Normally, Tamora was home by now, but he seemed to be alone in the house. He frowned; if he couldn’t give her the night she deserved, he had at least hoped to spend some time with her this evening. Suddenly, something caught his eye: a pink slip of paper on the little table by the door. He must have missed it coming in as he wallowed in self-pity. Taking the paper in his hands, he found it to be a note from Tamora.

_Get dressed and come find me_

His confusion only lasted a moment before the butterflies kicked in–he had no clue what she had put together for him, but he was more than excited to find out. After changing into his best dress blues, he headed out, only to realize she had never told him where to meet her. He decided to try her game first, but Kohut informed him that she wasn’t around this evening. Tapper’s was his next guess–maybe she had managed to snag a reservation before the restaurant booked up–but he didn’t find her there either. Burger Time and Sugar Rush also lacked the object of his affections. He was beginning to feel a bit dejected by the time he walked into Dance Dance Revolution; he doubted he would find her here, but he didn’t know where else to look. The moment he made it through the tunnel, Felix’s jaw dropped to the floor at the sight before him. To his surprise, he found the game decorated from wall to wall with flowers from every game in the arcade. A long table by the wall held every kind of chocolate imaginable, with a chocolate fountain as the centerpiece. And, most importantly, his wife stood on the dance floor with a hand on her hip, a stunning red dress gracing her figure.

“Sure took you long enough,” she smirked.

“Tammy, how did you…? Why would–You look–” He shook himself out of his stupor as he attempted to organize the million thoughts running through his head. “You did this?”

“Mhmm,” she nodded with a proud smile.

“So this is why I couldn’t find any flowers or chocolates,” he said, smiling in disbelief as he looked around the room. “This place looks incredible.”

“It’s also the reason DDR didn’t host their annual dance party tonight,” she replied. “We’ve got the whole place to ourselves.”

“How did you manage that?” he asked.

“Well, Yuni owed me a favor,” she answered. “The couples who normally plan on coming here on Valentine’s Day weren’t thrilled, but once I got them all reservations at Burger Time and Tapper’s, they were fine.”

Felix felt a wave of enlightenment at her answer; it finally began to make sense why all his plans had fallen through.

“…And the gas for my grill?” he asked with a knowing smile.

“There may or may not be a storage closet in Hero’s Duty stacked with floor-to-ceiling gas tanks,” she answered.

Felix stepped closer to Tamora and took her hands in his.

“Jiminy jaminy, you are one incredible woman,” he said. “I can’t believe you did this for me.”

“Well, every year I have a hard time believing all the effort you put in for me,” she replied, kneeling down in front of him. “I figured it was about time I returned the favor.”

“You know I would’ve been more than happy to plan something for tonight,” he said.

“I know, but I thought you could use a break this time around,” she smiled. “But if it’s really that important to you, you can make it up to me next year.”

She winked and sent a tingle down his spine. He leaned in to give her a sweet kiss. After a beat, he attempted to pull away, only to be pulled back in by Tamora. His small noise of surprise quickly gave way to a contented hum as he caressed her cheek and relaxed into the kiss. By the time she released him, his face had taken on a cherry-red hue.

“I love you,” he sighed. “I really am the luckiest man in the arcade.”

“I love you, too,” she replied with a soft smile. She stood back up and took his hand. “Now, are you gonna ask me to dance or what? I didn’t rent out the place for nothing.”

“Oh, of course,” he said, pressing a smiling kiss to the back of her hand. “My lady, may I have this dance?”

“Lead the way.”

As Felix spun Tamora around on the dance floor, all his earlier worries melted away. It no longer mattered that he hadn’t been able to plan the perfect night for her, because this was more perfect than any Valentine’s Day he could ever dream up. He was already concocting a few ideas for next year, wondering how it was even possible for anything to top this night. In a well-practiced move, Felix pulled Tamora down into his arms for a dip. Gazing down at her, he thought he might burst as the love in his heart threatened to overflow. He really was lucky.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Tammy Jean.”


End file.
